


Milksop

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [859]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: An unusual petty officer was in the right place at the wrong time.





	Milksop

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/07/2001 for the word [milksop](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/07/milksop).
> 
> milksop  
> An effeminate or weak-minded person; an unmanly man.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #505 Selfless.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Milksop

Tony had to admit that he’d never expected to see someone like this end up under their jurisdiction. With the strictures in the Navy and the Marines, he’d never expected a milksop to make it into the Navy or Marines. Or if one did, he never expected them to still embrace their effeminate qualities. 

Of course, the milksop had ended up on their autopsy table. If the man hadn’t been so selfless, he’d still be alive today, but he’d stepped in to protect a young man who wore makeup similar to the officer from being picked on. He suspected that the petty officer hadn’t wanted the kid to experience the bullying he had. 

Unfortunately, the other kids had gotten lucky and killed the petty officer. At least, that’s what Tony expected they’d find out after they investigated his murder from the few clues they had now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
